


harry knows best (in the most overdramatic ways possible)

by hellothebrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, first child au, i couldn't think of a kid name, if u don't like leona sucks for u, sorry - Freeform, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellothebrave/pseuds/hellothebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry finally have a child. Harry couldn't be more overdramatic.</p><p>based on the</p><p>child: *coughs*<br/>harry: okay that's it we're going to the hospital<br/>louis: harry i don't think thats-<br/>child: *sneezes*<br/>harry: GET THE CAR LOUIS</p><p>tumblr post</p>
            </blockquote>





	harry knows best (in the most overdramatic ways possible)

**Author's Note:**

> credits to whoever wrote that tumblr post, i am not trying to steal it from you. sooo it's been nearly over a year since i posted. holy shit i know i suck so bad. anyways, i hope this short little au will [sort of maybe not] make up for that year of writers block. enjoy!

          It's a little past four in the morning when Louis and Harry quietly unlock the door to their house. Louis balances a baby carrier in one hand, whilst attempting to find out which lock out of many belongs to the doorknob. Harry, on the other hand, holds the diaper bag and wears the stupidest frog grin on his face. No one can blame him though, it  _finally_ happened. Louis and Harry were finally parents. And as Harry is basically awing at the thought of finally having a family, completely ignoring Louis' struggle to get them inside and out the cold, January air that nips at their cheeks, Louis doesn't really mind. Not a bit. The door finally budges open and Louis lets out a grunt of satisfaction as he shuffles inside and places the carrier (with child, which only added to the weight and nearly made his arm numb) on the couch in the living room. Harry follows suit, putting the diaper bag next to the couch and grabbing Louis by surprise and pulling him into a bone crushing embrace.

         "We have child!" Harry practically screams, burying his head into Louis' neck, although being obviously taller than him.

         "Yes. We have child," Louis repeats, laughing a bit. 

         "I can't believe--" Harry giddily removes his head from the crook of Louis' neck and sways them back and forth. "I've been waiting for this moment since  _forever._ and now we have an actual infant in our living room--"

         "And this one is actually  _ours."_

         "That makes everything so much better." Harry sighs and lets himself melt into Louis' embrace, exhaustion finally coming over him. "She has your eyes." He mumbles.

         "She has your hair." 

         "Leona Anne Tomlinson." Harry looks at Louis, "We have a child."

        "Yeah," Louis' face breaks out into a smile that causes his eyes to crinkle up. "We do."

 

                                                                                                                          *

                      It's three in the morning when Louis finally drifts off into a peaceful sleep in two days; they've had Leona for three days. Right when Louis thinks,  _hey, this isn't so bad,_ a shrieking wail abruptly startles him from sleep. Fuck. Louis hears Harry begin to stir awake and grumble.

         "Hey, love," Louis sits up and runs a hand through his bedhead. "Love, go back to bed, I got it."

         "You... You are the love of my life. . . I love you," Harry slurs and is knocked out within a number of seconds.

        Louis hums in agreement and gets up and pads to the room across the hall, turning on the light and picking up the crying child. He picks her up and watches as her eyes open and her mouth relaxes. Leona's eyes are the same cerulean as her father's, and Louis almost feels like he's looking into a mirror when she opens them. Her hair, however, sits thinly on her head with little waves resembling Harry's hair. Louis' frustration due to lack of sleep fades a bit as she begins to fall asleep again. 

         Leona is three months. It's gotten to the point where Louis and Harry begin to set alarms to wake them up five minutes before the crying begins.Luckily, the last night crying fit is around 7:00AM, which is around the time they would normally wake up considering Harry has to open up the bakery and Louis has to be in his office. However, they both are on paid vacation to take care of Leona. So when the 7am shrieking begins, it's a blessing and a curse. However, now that she's a bit older, she's not as bad to handle.

         "You get her, I'll start breakfast," Louis mumbles, rubbing his eyes and moving the comforter. 

         "Uh, no." Harry interrupts before Louis gets out of bed, " _You_ get the child,  _I'll_ make breakfast. I don't feel like Captain Crunch is the ideal breakfast to wake us up."

        "That's why I was gonna make Cinnamon Toast Crunch." 

       Harry presses a kiss to Louis' cheek, "Not a fucking chance. Go get Lea and I'll meet you downstairs as I make  _real_ breakfast."

      "Lea?"

      "It's a nickname, Lou. Leona is a mouthful to say."

      " _You_ picked the name--"

      "Three syllables is so much. At the time all that was crossing my mind was a big sign with lights screaming, _CHILD. MY CHILD. LOUIS' CHILD, FAMILY. LEONARDO DICAPRIO. FAMILY. BABY. MINE."  
_

     "Leonardo-- Wait, is that what you named her after--"

     "Louis the child is  _crying_ and you are concerned about  _who_ I named her after."

     "Harry--"

     "LOUIS THERE IS NO TIME OUR CHILD IS GOING TO DIE--"

     "I'm going!" 

     "I love you!" Harry calls back. 

 

             

                      Louis finishes dressing Leona and feeding her, then heads downstairs and is met with the smell of muffins and coffee (and tea for Louis). Harry hears Louis coming down and turns to smile at him and their kid.

       "My favourite people," Harry turns the stove on and fully turns to them. "I demand a kiss from both."

Louis hands Leona to Harry, and watches as he picks her up, and plants a kiss on her cheeks. Then, he leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' lips."Oh, by the way, Zayn and Liam are coming over later for dinner, is that alright?"

      "Are you kidding? Yes, of course it's okay. God, we haven't seen them since Lea was born."

      "I know, hence why I invited them. And baby Asaiah, of course. Lea needs company."

      "He just turned one in February, didn't he? He's a bit too old to play with Lea."

      "They'll manage."

 

 

    Three knocks sound on the front door, and Louis nearly jumps off the couch with excitement. "I'll get it, go get Leona, love."

         "Don't bring out the wine until I get back,"

Louis nearly sprints to the door and fumbles with the lock. Zayn and Liam stand on the other side, Liam with Asaiah on his hip and Zayn with a bag.

        "Lads," Louis pulls them both in an embrace, "Harry's getting Leona, but come in, make yourselves comfortable."

        "You finished decorating," Liam comments, "it looks great--"

        "LIAM, ZAYN!"

        "Harry!" Liam and Zayn echo, gravitating towards Harry and giving him a hug.

        "How have you guys, its been a while." Zayn asks, taking Asaiah from Liam and sitting down beside him.

        "We've been doing great," Harry answers, taking a seat next to Louis with Leona on his lap, "Leona's got us busy as you can see."

        "Give her a few months and she won't be as much of a hassle," informs Liam. "She'll start holding her own bottle before you know it."

        "Asaiah's a big lad now, aren't you?" Louis poke's at the other child's chubby cheek. "I remember when he was smaller than Lea."

        "That seems like yesterday," Harry coos. "You know, that's when we started planning on having a kid." 

        "After Asaiah was born?" asks Zayn.

        "Yeah," Louis smiles back at the memory, "It was when Haz first held him. And he was like, I think it's our turn. Then we started really getting serious about it."

        "Obviously," Zayn points at Leona. "Now it's Niall's turn."

        "Ha, okay." Harry laughs, "Next joke. I'm gonna go get some wine, I'll be back."

        "So," Liam nudges Louis' knee, "how's parenthood?"

        "There's pros and cons. Pro: I have a family with the love of my life. Con: I'm not allowed to smoke _anything_ near the house. Seriously, I love Harry, but all those damn baby books he's read have made him go into a protective mother mode. I can't lift Leona anywhere above my head or else I'll kill her. I have to feed her a specific amount a second, or Harry fears she'll choke and die. Her baths must be at least 5 minutes because she'll 'drown' if she's in there any longer. If I take her outside, sunscreen must be applied no matter what."

      "All those things are actually important," Zayn says, "Harry's just trying to make sure your kid lives to be one."

      "I know how to not kill my child."

      "Harry knows best." 

 

   Liam and Zayn leave near midnight, by that time Louis and Harry are already exhausted and Lea's already asleep. As they get ready for bed, Harry turns to Louis and grabs him until there is no space left between them and Louis can hardly breathe.

       "You know, sometimes I still can't believe we have a mini human that is like a little mixture of us."

       "You mean a child?"

       " _Our_ child."

       "I love you a lot, I hope you know that."

       "I love you."

 

           Lea is four months old. Louis has started going back to work, Harry still stays home because he doesn't trust anyone with Leona other than himself and Louis. Louis on the other hand wouldn't mind having someone like Gemma babysit for them. But, whatever makes Harry happy. It's a little past 5pm when Louis comes home, greeted by a kiss from Harry and a tiny fist punching his lip.

      "Now we know who's gonna be kicking ass in school," Louis says, touching his lip to make sure no damage was done by the 4 month old.

      "No cussing around the child, Lou." Harry scolds and hands Leona to Louis. "I was thinking we could watch a film with Lea today.  Preferably Finding Nemo."

      "I'll go change into my pyjamas, I'll be back."

    Louis comes back downstairs to Harry already playing the film with Leona nestled into his lap and a blanket draped over them. He pats the empty space next to him, beckoning for Louis to join him. Of course, Louis does. Harry adjusts himself and Lea, so that Harry is leaning against Louis with his head nestled on Louis' shoulder, and Lea lays on Louis' lap with her head leaning back on his chest. It's a warming sight of a real family, neither of the men could feel any happier.

 

   Mid movie, Louis hears a cough. Harry's head nearly snaps off from turning it so fast. 

       "Was that you?" He asks Louis.

       "No."

   Harry turns to Leona who lets out a small cough again on cue. "Okay, no. That's it, we're going to the hospital." Harry gets up and gets the diaper bag, filling it with pacifiers and diapers.

      "Harry, it was a little cough. She's fine, sit down and watch the film--"

    Leona sneezes this time.

    Harry freezes for a brief second then runs upstairs, coming back downstairs with all their coats, "Get the car keys Louis."

      "Harry- no."

      "LOUIS SO HELP ME GOD IF OUR FUCKING CHILD DIES BECAUSE YOU WON'T START THE FUCKING CAR--" Harry panics while grabbing Leona, putting her jacket on and nearly chucking the keys at Louis. 

      "I'm starting the car, I'm going, I'm going!" 

 

           They wait in the waiting room for the pediatrician to call them. Harry sits, clutching onto Leona and rocking back and forth. Louis fell in love with an idiot.

     "Parents of Leona Tomlinson--"

     "Us!" Harry jumps up and points to himself and Louis, "We-- us-- Fathers of Leona. We are."

     "Follow me."

  Harry doesn't waste a second following the doctor into an exam room with Louis not far behind.

    "What seems to be the issue?"

   "She started coughing and sneezing--" Harry rushes, "And I was, like, worried cos I was reading about babies having coughs. So, like, I'm scared it may be whooping cough or pneumonia or early signs of asthma or bronchitis. Or that this may lead to diarrhea or vomiting--"  

   "Maybe we should trust the doctor, love." Louis places his hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him.

   "If our child can  _die_  because of this, I would never forgive myself for not trying to do something about it--"

   "First time parents?" The doctor questions.

   "Yes!" Harry ignores Louis and turns to the doctor, "Does that put her at risk for anything?"

   "No, its just obvious. You don't need to worry, however. Leona is fine, just a slight cold. Nothing dangerous, just give her some medicine that I will prescribe in a second, don't take her outside for a while. Maybe clean her toys. She's okay though, nothing serious."

   "Oh my god," Harry lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

      Harry wears a relieved smile on his face up until they're exiting the waiting room.

   "Come back when it's something major." The doctor calls.

 

     Louis notices Harry quieter than usual on the way back. "Love," he grabs Harry's knee, "babe, what's wrong"

    " _Come back when it's something major."_ Harry mumbles. "It  _was_ major I was  _scared_ Lou--"

    "Babe, don't listen to her. You did the right thing. You were being a  _parent._ That's what we are now, you know."

  Harry lets his head fall back against the headrest. "Yeah, I just feel so clueless. Like, I know I've read all the basics. It's just, like, what if I'm not ready to be handling another life--"

    "Hey, no. Don't you dare say that. Yes, we don't really know what we're doing. But we're  _learning_. You know what would've been bad? If you ignored her cough and just brushed it off. But you cared and you did something, that sounds pretty damn parent-y to me.'

   "You know I'm in love with you."

   "I do, but I like to be reminded."

   "Don't be a twat."

   "I'll always be a twat. You signed up to deal with me from the day you said yes to my proposal. And the day you decided to start a family with me."

  Harry stays quiet for a second. "Louis. We want more kids, right?"

   "We want  _twenty_."

   "No. Like seriously."

   "As long as I have a family with you, I'm satisfied."

 

   And, yeah. Louis was satisfied. 

 

 

   **  
**


End file.
